The Skull
by Crakaboom
Summary: Hagrid goes to Washington for some help identifying a skull he found.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Bones. This is a crossover story for the Houses Competition. I know it doesn't make much sense, but whatever. The centaur is a made up character, he does not exist in canon.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Bonus**

 **Prompt(s): [Crossover] Bones, [Character] Rubeus Hagrid, [Colour] Sienna**

 **Word Count: 1103**

"I shouldn't have eaten that three-week old pumpkin cake," Hagrid huffed as he treaded through one of the thicker parts of the Forbidden Forest. He stopped to ease his nausea, leaning against a tree.

He glanced around to get his bearings, realizing that he was in one of the more unused parts of the forest. He tried to find the way back to Hogwarts, but was unsuccessful. All he found was a decaying skull half buried in the ground.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked to no one as he pulled it out of the ground, shaking off all the dirt it had gathered from long years of laying there, "Well, aren't you a fine specimen," he gazed in wonder at how such a beast could get here.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork when he heard a loud bang upon his door, "Come in,"

The door opened to reveal a man of huge stature and a massive beard to go with it, "Professor Dumbledore, I found this in the forbidden forest. I cannot identify who, but it is a centaur."

"Ah, a centaur, excellent! I know of these muggles that can help us, and if need be, we can obliviate them," Dumbledore wisped a smile at him and began to search for a phone.

Not finding one, he smiled at Hagrid, "Unfortunately, I cannot call them, so you will have to find them yourself.

"Ai, I'll find these….muggles...and let them find who it is," Hagrid said, trying to figure out what muggle could find out the identity of a random centaur skull.

Dumbledore gave him the coordinates and he set out on his journey to a place in America; Washington, D.C.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When he arrived in Washington, he parked his motorbike at the nearest stall and walked into the massive building. He used some magic to change his appearance, shrinking him in size, as to not disturb the environment or people.

"Hello! Is there something I can help you with?" an elegant woman with shiny brunette hair asked him.

"Oh! Yes, I need you to help me identify this skull, if only just a picture of what they looked like in life," He had changed his voice as well, making him sound something other than, what he considered, an oaf.

"Sure! Take a seat and we'll get it to you as soon as we can," the woman walked into the center of the room and set the skull on the table, inspecting it.

Hagrid did not sit, instead, he followed her into the small, walled-off area. She seemed to not mind that he followed her, as long as he didn't get in the way.

After a few minutes, another woman came into the room, shuffling through papers, "Hey Brennan, which do you think, Sienna or Aquamarine?" she looked up and tapped her shoulder.

"What? Oh, sorry Angela, I was just so absorbed in this strange skull, it seems human, but not quite," the woman, who's name seemed to be Brennan, turned around and pointed at one of the papers, "Sienna, it provides the human eye with an easy tone of colour and makes people feel calmer."

"Thanks! If you can get the skull to its normal state, I can run it through the computer and we can see what it looked like," Angela flashed a smile and walked away.

Brennan turned to Hagrid, "That skull is in perfect condition, and we could tell what species it is if we had the whole skeleton. Do you have it?"

"Oh, I came here from England and I can only afford one trip back," Hagrid came up with a lie to hide the wizarding world from the muggles.

"Well, we can at least give you the facial representation of what they looked like while they were alive," Brennan sighed, disappointed that she couldn't find out what this amazing race was.

"Thank you so much! I can't pay you a whole lot right now, but I will send some to you when I get back home," Hagrid thanked her time and again, relieved to know that he will soon know who died.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Brennan walked out of the "art room", as was labeled by a piece of torn paper. She had a huge grin on her face as she led him to the room.

Within the room, Angela was messing with a computer and pictures kept coming up on the screen.

"Angela, please show our guest what we have created," she leaned over on the table, pointing to the screen with a pen.

"Sure, but he'll be surprised," said the woman sitting at the desk.

She pulled up the picture and Hagrid's jaw dropped, _Bizren_ , he almost said it out loud, giving away that it was a centaur.

"Thank you so much, I will send money in at most three days," Hagrid forgot boundaries and hugged the both of them and rushed out, in a hurry to get home.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

When he arrived back at Hogwarts, he went straight to the headmaster's office and burst through the door, not knocking.

"Ah, Hagrid, what have you found out about our fallen centaur friend?" Dumbledore had a quiet smile on his face, Fawkes the phoenix perched on the desk.

"He….his name…." Hagrid was out of breath from the run up to the office, "was…..Bizren!"

Dumbledore looked astonished, how could he be found? Everyone, even the centaurs, thought he had disappeared.

"Well, we must inform the tribe that lives within the forest….can I entrust you with the task?" Dumbledore looked at Hagrid through kind eyes.

"Yes sir," Hagrid headed off to the centaur enclave, trudging over piles of sienna mud and dirt.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

As he came over the hill to the small village, he was greeted with a hearty yell, almost dissipating his dread and replacing it with joy…..almost.

He smiled as he walked past the citizens, waving to those whom called his name.

"Hey Chief, I need to talk to you in private, if you will," Hagrid strode up the the leader of the half-horse half-men.

"Sure, follow me," he led Hagrid into a walled-off section of the village, resembling the lab that he went to just a day earlier, "What is it Hagrid?"

"Well sir, we found Bizren," the chief's face lit up at Hagrid's words, "But not alive, sadly."

The chief looked at the ground, picking up what seems to be a small sienna, wood figure, holding it in his hands, tears pouring down his face.

"What killed him?" the chieftain sounded very angry and ready to kill.

"We don't know, but it seems dangerous…"


End file.
